Some Unholy War
by D. Sue
Summary: Ela havia decido que ficaria ao lado dele, mesmo em meio àquela maldita guerra. - RyoheixHana - TYL - oneshot - songfic.


Yo, minna-san! Tudo bem?  
>Trago aqui a minha primeira RyoheixHana de KHR! Espero que gostem!<p>

Agradecimento mais do que especial a Naia-chan por ter me incentivado a escrever e por ter me ajudado bastante, inclusive betado!

.

Minna-sama, tenham uma ótima leitura!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! e todos os seus lindos personagens pertencem a Amano Akira-san.<p>

Disclaimer 2: A música "Some unholy war" é grosseiramente da cantora Amy Winehouse. (não sei se quem contém os direitos autorais exclusivos é ela)

Aviso: Não é exatamente TYL, coloquei esse detalhe na summary só para mostrar que eles estão adultos xD

* * *

><p>Summary: Ela havia decido que ficaria ao lado dele, mesmo em meio àquela maldita guerra.<br>[RyoheixHana], [TYL], [oneshot], [songfic].

Status: Completa.

* * *

><p><strong>Some Unholy War<strong>

**.**

**.**

**If my man was fighting**

_Se meu homem estivesse lutando_

**Some unholy war**

_Em alguma guerra maldita_

Em meio às ruas silenciosas, o som mais alto que se ouvia era dos passos dela, seguido da respiração falha enquanto ela mantinha a corrida até o seu destino. Tropeçou algumas vezes, o suficiente para se convencer a tirar os sapatos de salto e deixá-los no meio do caminho. Inquieta, seguiu até a estação de metrô, onde teve que se esgueirar para poder entrar, visto que as entradas já estavam fechadas devido o horário.

Com o cabelo desgrenhado, o corpo cansado, o rosto rubro e úmido de suor, os pés já machucados, continuou a correr rumo ao único motivo de preocupação: _seu homem_.

A chegada, apesar de alguns contratempos, não se deu com atraso, visto que ele ainda estava lá, lutando. Parando há uns metros dele, sobre um degrau da escada rolante desligada, puxou todo o ar que conseguiu antes de gritar:

– É melhor você vencer!

**I would be behind him**

_Eu estaria atrás dele_

Virando-se rapidamente ao constatar a presença _dela, _Sasagawa Ryohei arregalou os olhos, espantado, antes de franzir o cenho e acenar com a cabeça em resposta afirmativa, fazendo-a sorrir finalmente. Voltando a atenção novamente para os adversários – homens da Millefiore –, cerrou os punhos com firmeza.

– Garyuu! – chamou, e o seu animal de box não precisou de mais nada para lhe acertar com as chamas do Sol. – Vamos acabar com isso ao extremo! – agitado, correu a direção dos inimigos para atacá-los.

Apesar de também estar cansado, Ryohei lutou surpreendentemente bem contra os inimigos, apagando a todos em poucos minutos. Apressado, recolheu Kangaryuu em sua box e correu até Kurokawa Hana, a única espectadora.

– Você... Como...

– Eu percebi que algo estava errado – ela explicou com a feição séria, apesar do tom de voz sereno. – Conversei com Kyoko, tive que pressionar muito para ela me contar...

Sem palavras – o que era bem incomum –, o Guardião do Sol assentiu novamente pegou-lhe pela mão, tirando-a do ambiente que lhe servira de ringue. Precisava levá-la em segurança para casa, e torcer para que nenhum membro da Millefiore a reconhecesse. Havia feito o possível para mantê-la longe daquele caos, mas já era tarde.

Hana, por sua vez, esboçava um sorriso e mantinha uma feição mais confiante do que nunca agora que sabia a verdade sobre Ryohei. Tudo o que queria era poder permanecer ao seu lado, apoiando-o em qualquer situação.

**Straight shook up beside him**

_Postada firmemente lado dele_

**With strength he didn't know**

_Com força que ele não conheceria_

Saindo da estação após destruir as velhas grades pelas quais Hana havia dado um jeito de passar, pegou o celular e discou rapidamente para alguém que atendeu com a mesma prontidão.

– Já saí – avisou, e Hana não se surpreendeu com o fato de Ryohei não ofegar enquanto ambos corriam. – Não, não estava com eles – informou, ainda. – Onde? – e, parando como se não sofresse a influência da inércia, segurou-a com força para que ela não fosse ao chão. – Ei! Está tudo bem? – tirando o celular do ouvido ele indagou, e ela apenas assentiu em resposta, agarrando-se ao braço que a impedira de cair. – Não se preocupe – voltou ao celular, então. – Ela está bem. Ah, é ali? – e, apontando para um carro preto parado em frente à praça que abrigava a entrada da estação, interrompeu a chamada, pegando Kurokawa nos braços e correndo com ela até lá, onde foi recebido por um Gokudera que tacava um toco de cigarro janela afora.

– Você está atrasado – dito isso, tocou o carro assim que Ryohei adentrou com Hana, acelerando drasticamente em pouco tempo. – Já tem gente nos seguindo – informou.

– Cale a boca, _Tako-Head_! Se você não consegue despistá-los, dê o volante! – soltou, nervoso.

– Cale a boca você! – retrucou, virando à esquerda na esquina e mexendo em alguns comandos do painel sofisticado. – Vou te levar até a saída para o Sul, o Yamamoto está lá com outro carro – informou.

– Leve-o para a minha casa – ao ouvir a voz de Hana, Gokudera arregalou os olhos; não havia percebido a sua presença. – Eles já devem estar esperando algo, certo?

– Isso mesmo, Tako-Head! – Ryohei concordou veementemente, corando com a mesma intensidade após se dar conta de onde seria seu novo esconderijo.

– Mas se eu fizer algo tão descuidado, até você...

– Não me importo! – Hana respondeu séria. – A minha casa fica perto de um supermercado com estacionamento subterrâneo, você pode nos deixar lá – sugeriu.

– Isso vai contra o que foi planejado pelo 10º – Gokudera comentou, pensativo –, mas agora que temos carros nos seguindo, não seria bom se nos aproximássemos de alguma das entradas do esconderijo, e para fazer a troca com o Yamamoto também seria complicado... – murmurou. – Certo, um estacionamento subterrâneo pode confundi-los por alguns segundos. É tudo o que vocês terão – advertiu, fazendo uma manobra brusca e entrando em outra rua.

Atirando o celular para o banco traseiro, soltou ainda:

– Avise o Yamamoto, se ele ficar muito tempo de tocaia, isso também pode dar problema.

– Certo! – e, discando para o Guardião da Chuva, Ryohei explicou o novo plano de emergência rapidamente, no que Gokudera, vendo o GPS, adentrou a avenida, conduzindo até o supermercado do qual Kurokawa havia falado.

Hayato infiltrou-se no estacionamento e imediatamente pôde ver quais eram os carros que adentravam atrás dele. Anotando as placas e os modelos – que não eram detalhe tão relevante, na verdade –, informou os detalhes ao Guardião do Sol, e, fingindo procurar uma vaga perto de um dos pilares, deixou o Guardião do Sol num lugar em que ele podia facilmente se ocultar, dando ré e passando então a rodar em contra-mão, chamando a atenção dos perseguidores.

Escondendo-se entre os carros – que não eram poucos, apesar do horário –, Kurokawa e Sasagawa esperaram o Guardião da Tempestade sair acelerando do estacionamento, seguido por dois carros.

– Agora vamos – Hana, confiante, pegou a mão do boxer, saindo com ele do estacionamento, sem alarde. A pé, correram até a casa onde ela morava sozinha.

**It's you I'm fighting for**

_É por você que eu estou lutando_

Fuçando a bolsa com desespero, ela encontrou o chaveiro e logo abriu a casa, botando-o para dentro antes de ela mesma entrar e trancar a porta com dificuldade, já que as mãos tremiam.

Virando-se para Ryohei, ainda sob efeito de adrenalina, puxou-lhe pela gola da camisa dourada, tomando-o num beijo ávido – o primeiro, que só foi interrompido quando ela mesma perdeu o fôlego. Atônito, Ryohei a encarava, enrubescendo com a ousadia dela.

– Hana, o que...

– Droga! Então era por isso que você nunca deixava isso acontecer, não é? – com o cenho franzido, ela virou o rosto para o lado, desviando o olhar. Vendo-a daquele jeito, Ryohei passou a mão na cabeça, sem jeito, antes de também desviar o olhar.

– A minha vida é assim – explicou. – Eu não queria que você fizesse parte de uma rotina assim porque...

– Porque acha que eu não sou boa o bastante para uma rotina _corrida_? – claramente irritada, Hana voltou o olhar para ele, séria. – Você não acha que quem devia decidir sobre isso sou eu?

– A Kyoko já está em perigo constante, eu não queria que você também passasse a ser perseguida – respondeu, nervoso.

Imaginando o quanto ele se sentia impotente em relação a Kyoko, e o quanto ele temia por elas, Hana suspirou sentida, aproximando-se e abraçando-o com toda a força que tinha – que sabia ser mísera, se comparada à dele.

– A Kyoko escolheu essa vida para ela, certo? E eu não iria querer uma vida assim se eu não tivesse certeza de que você vai nos proteger – ao ser solto, Ryohei pôde ver a confiança nos olhos dela. – Eu posso lidar com isso, melhor do que a Kyoko, até – soltou, sorrindo ao ver que a feição dele suavizava. – Prometo que vou me cuidar, e cuidar dela também.

**He can't lose with me in tow**

_Ele não pode perder comigo por perto_

Mais calma, Hana segurou as mãos de Ryohei e ele se permitiu sorrir também, surpreendera-se com Hana naquela noite, embora no fundo sempre soubesse que ela não era tão frágil.

Ao ouvirem batidas bruscas na porta, no entanto, a calma cedeu lugar à adrenalina, e pondo-se à frente de Ryohei num ato instintivo, Hana afastou-se da porta, procurando manter silêncio.

Mais batidas, e nenhuma resposta. Aproximando-se da porta a passos leves, Hana pôde escutar a conversa:

– Será que não tem ninguém? O portão estava aberto, mas a porta está trancada...

– Não tem carro nenhum aí, não dá para saber.

– Vamos entrar? – e o tom de divertimento na voz de quem perguntava a fez estremecer. – Se tiver alguém aí, podemos _render_ ou _matar_...

– Embora a polícia esteja do nosso lado, um crime assim demandaria investigação. Não estamos na Europa, John, não podemos nos dar a esses luxos – o outro explicou, e Hana pôs as mãos sobre a boca numa tentativa de evitar emitir som enquanto os dois se afastavam.

– Eu não tranquei o portão – virando-se para Ryohei, que a fitava com certa preocupação, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Nem pense nisso – soltou, nervosa, aproximando-se dele.

Pegando-lhe a mão, ela voltou a fitá-lo, e não foi difícil perceber o que se passava pela cabeça dele. Irritada, garantiu:

– Eu não vou te deixar ir agora, está entendendo?

– Eu não quero colocar a mulher que eu amo em perigo! – ele soltou, um tanto nervoso, e Kurokawa piscou algumas vezes, surpresa com o que havia acabado de ouvir. Um pouco enrubescida, fechou os olhos, tranquila, e sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

– Kyoko sempre me diz que você é muito superprotetor – comentou, saindo do corredor e indo até a cozinha, onde pegou um copo de água e se sentou no chão, temendo ser vista pela janela.

Ryohei, que a havia acompanhado, imitou-a, sentando-se no chão, ao lado dela. Podia-se ver que ele ainda não estava tranquilo ou satisfeito com aquela situação.

– Eu também quero fazer alguma coisa por vocês, entende?

– Não quero que faça nada tão arriscado como isso que você fez agora – Ryohei soltou, impassível, fazendo-a fechar os olhos com o cenho franzido. – É por isso que eu vou embora agora mesm... – e antes que ele pudesse se levantar, Hana soltou o copo, puxando-lhe pela mão para roubar-lhe um beijo.

**Just us on kitchen floor**

_Só nós estamos no chão da cozinha_

**I refuse to let him go**

_Eu me recuso a deixá-lo ir_

Novamente pego de surpresa, Ryohei apenas intensificou o contato. Tornar Kurokawa Hana a sua mulher era algo que queria já tinha uns anos, mas devido ao seu envolvimento com a Vongola – que se tornara ainda mais prioritário depois que Kyoko começara a sair com Tsuna –, procurou evitar essa aproximação, não queria que Hana ficasse tão exposta ao perigo como sua irmã.

Virando-se e colocando-se sobre ela enquanto ambos se deitavam no chão gelado da cozinha, tomou-a em outro beijo, um beijo onde pôde pôr parte do que havia reprimido por tanto tempo.

Sorrindo, Hana tirou-lhe o terno e passou a afrouxar a gravata dele enquanto soltava gemidos baixos de satisfação à medida que ele beijava-lhe o pescoço. Livrando-o da gravata, começou a trocar beijos mais sutis, e abrir a camisa de Ryohei acabara se tornando uma tarefa mais difícil do que ela esperava.

Notando a dificuldade de Hana, Ryohei sorriu e despiu-se por conta, voltando a beijá-la avidamente. Hana, correspondendo-o, começou a desabotoar a própria camisa de baixo para cima, com certo desespero. Ryohei sorriu, era engraçado ver que dos dois, ela era a mais desajeitada naquele momento. Com permissão muda, passou a desabotoar a camisa branca de Kurokawa, livrando-a da peça rapidamente.

Ela então passou a mão pelas madeixas prateadas quando ele passou a lhe beijar o pescoço novamente, e por algum motivo, não conseguia parar de sorrir. Num misto de ansiedade e excitação, sentia como se sua pele queimasse a cada toque dele, e quando percebeu, ela já se livrava das meias-calça que usava, mais inquieta a cada segundo.

Ryohei, cada vez mais adicto da pele de Hana, despiu-a do sutiã e passou as carícias aos seios dela, fazendo-a passar a gemer um pouco mais alto. Notou que ela procurava alcançar a fivela de seu cinto, e apressado, afastou os lábios do seio dela apenas para se livrar das calças, enquanto ela mesma tirava a saia.

Voltando a sentir as carícias dele, Hana segurou com força as madeixas prateadas.

– Ryohei... – chamou, a voz falha.

Tomando os lábios dela novamente, Ryohei a olhou nos olhos, e Hana, sorrindo, assentiu numa resposta não-verbal. Livrando-se das peças íntimas, Ryohei penetrou, aos poucos, e Hana, fechando os olhos, passou a cravar as unhas nas costas largas à medida que a dor aumentava, reprimindo os gemidos numa tentativa de não preocupá-lo. Ryohei, dando-se conta do seu esforço, sorriu conformado: Hana _tinha mesmo _que ser a sua mulher.

Com calma que ele desconhecia nele mesmo, roubou a virgindade dela após bom tempo, e somente nesse momento Hana não pôde conter o gemido de dor. Vendo-a lacrimejar, Ryohei retesou por um momento, mas ela logo balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo, sorrindo-lhe como forma de tranquilizá-lo.

– Ryohei... – chamou, passando a mão no rosto moreno e sorrindo apesar da dor.

– Hana, você...

– Psiu, não diga nada – ela pediu, dando-lhe um beijo suave.

Não, ela não precisava mais de palavras, naquele momento, podia dizer exatamente o que ambos sentiam um pelo outro, e estava feliz demais, o suficiente até para esquecer que há poucas horas estava sendo perseguida por mafiosos. Naquele momento, ainda que não fosse verdade, sentia que era capaz de qualquer coisa.

**At his side and drunk on pride**

_Ao seu lado e embriagada de orgulho_

**We wait for the blow**

_Nós esperamos a desgraça_

* * *

><p>Owari!<p>

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado! Primeira RyoheixHana, e também uma singela homenagem a Amy Winehouse. Arigatou, Naia-chan, mais uma vez, por ter me ajudado a escolher o shipper, por ter me dado força e por ter betado!

**N/B:** _na verdade, eu não tive que betar nada praticamente! xD_

_Ain, nossa! Ficou tããããooooo bonita essa fic! Achei ela perfeita e totalmente incomum. Não estou acostumada sequer a dar ênfase no casal RyoheixHana, que dirá uma fic? Realmente, realmente, eu achei a fic a coisinha mais gostosinha de se ler *o*_

_Adorei! Certeza que vocês irão gostar também!_

É isso aí! Reviews?


End file.
